A Little Bird's Secret
by XxLadyReaperXx
Summary: Sucky title, I apologize . Raven's a complex person. The titans very well know that. One night, Robin stumbles across Raven's room. What he finds out may change his life forever. Mostly for humor, but shows a bit of Robin's concerns.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all, SilverPhoenix here. Um...well, what can I say? This is my very first fan fiction story in a very long time? Yeah, that's it. And I must tell you, I'm insanely nervous about it. I haven't written anything in a long time, and I know for sure I'm rusty._

_So, I figured I'd start out with a bit of humor before getting into some of my more serious story ideas. Maybe this'll get me back on track. Well, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I'll be sticking around on this site for a long while XD._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the song mentioned, or any of the [spoiler spoiler]s in this fan fiction oneshot._

_xXxXxXx_

The night was young, a beautiful alabaster moon shined over Titans Tower. Though the night had just begun, the titans were thoroughly exhausted from a recent battle they had during the period of twilight.

It was rather odd, truthfully.

Somehow, Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, and Red X (Interesting match, don't you think?) managed to cause a good amount of havoc today, interrupting the team's family time.

Family time...it was something that sort of evolved on it's own. None of the Titans willingly stand up and say, 'hey, let's have a family get together!'...well, other than Starfire that is. She's just a bit more wordy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg would be hunched over the game station, spewing competitive teasings at each other, as Robin watched, not really interested. His mind would always wander back to his work. He always thinks about his beloved city. But of course, Robin knows how to have fun when he believes it is at an appropriate time.

Starifre would be playing dress up with Silkie, showering it with homemade Tameranian treats, and stroking his skin gently.  
She loved the little worm.

Raven...she hasn't been herself lately. She _used _to hover over to the kitchen, prepare herself a steaming mug of herbal tea, or a hot bowl of soup, before curling up on the loveseat with a heavy blanket over her. Raven gets cold easily.

Now, she doesn't even come out of her room unless we beg and plead with her to. But even then, it's only for about a half hour. When she's out, she seems...twitchy. Nervous. As if she's eager to get back to something intriguing or important. Her hair would be slightly untamed, and her eyes had dark circles under them, as if she had just woken up, and didn't get much sleep the previous night.

This worried Robin more than any of the others. He knew what it was like being an insomniac. Being a work-a-holic can do that to you. He wouldn't want his best friend – his sister – to go through the same thing he did.

When the Titans have an emergency call, Raven is sluggish and lethargic during battle. Her powers don't work as well as they normally do. Either they are wildly out of control, or don't pack as much of a punch as they normally would. And she is constantly knocked off her feet, and disoriented.

Something's different in Raven's life. Even the slightest change, something as simple as moving the furniture around a bit would throw Raven off completely. She was so catlike that way.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he drummed his gloved fingers across the arm of the bar stool, going over the options in his head. What could be causing Raven to be acting so strangely?

Maybe Malchior's back. Robin's eyes hardened into a glare at the mere thought. The grip on the metal bar tightened.  
_That bastard. _His thoughts were in snarls in his mind. He was thankful Raven wasn't around at the time, otherwise, she could have read him easily. Not his mind, but his emotions. And if you knew Raven, you'd know that was more than enough.

Robin knew that the selfish beast still tormented Raven. The book still remained in her chest in the dark recesses of her room.

He heard his annoying suave voice as he passed by her room one late night.

"_My sweet, sweet Raven. Why won't you release me? What was before may be once again. Just release me, my dear."_

_A low snarl erupted in the back of her throat. I pressed my ear to her door, getting a closer hear._

"_I refuse to do anything for you, knave," the voice..it was very well Raven's, but someone else at the same time. Her darker side was showing. "Something must have altered wrong in your brain if you think I'd ever let you out again,"_

_A light, amused chuckle from the chest made me turn away with a growl. I couldn't listen to his patronizing any longer._

Robin shook his head to himself, a sigh escaping from within. "It couldn't be him..". Robin massaged his temples while forcing himself to stay awake.  
He just remembered what they did to him only a week ago.

Robin set aside one day for he and Raven to..'exterminate' Malchior. They were very careful, knowing what would happen if the book were destroyed.

They teleported to a small remote island south of Titans Tower, and took the time to bury the chest deep in the grains of sand.

Raven thought Malchior would appreciate it if she tossed a couple of fish inside the chest, to stink it up for eternity. He certainly wasn't pleased, but we definitely were.

Robin grinned slightly at the wonderful memory, but his smile was turned slowly into a frown, frustrated that he is still completely clueless about Raven's sudden change.

He drifted back to the insomniac case. Insomnia wasn't a very fun experience to go through. To be frank, it's down right terrible. You want to go to sleep so terribly, but you just can't.

Your sleep schedule's off, and that's very sucky – especially if you're a Titan.

Then there's the aches and pains, all of the stress on your body. It's a very difficult thing to overcome. Robin's frown deepened as he imagined Raven's petite body tossing and turning restlessly in the night.

It saddened him.

Minutes passed, and no new concepts drifted into his mind. He was stumped. Hopelessly lost. He had failed, which maddened him more than you'd realize.

With a low growl, he hauled himself to his feet, slammed his fist angrily against his former seat, then trudged toward the main door, shutting the light off behind him.

He dragged his feet through the halls, slowly but surely making his way to his bedroom. He pressed a gloved hand on the doors of each teammate as he passed by, appreciating their presence, even if they weren't physically there with him. He loved his team.

As he passed by Raven's door, he involuntarily slowed down. He lingered at her door longer than any of his other teammate's doors. After a long sigh, he pressed himself off the door he didn't even realize he was leaning on, and began walking away.

_'Grrr'._

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What the hell?" Robin exclaimed, his reaction to a low, throaty growl from Raven's room. He quickly but quietly ran back toward Raven's room, pressing an eager ear to her door.

He heard the faint sounds of growling, voices and...gun shots?

Robin couldn't wait any longer. He banged loudly on her door, ignoring the fact that this could cause his death. "Raven! Raven open up, now!"

Robin felt so many emotions surging through his body.

What was with the growling? What could be in her room with her? And the voices? Is she having an inner conversation with her emotions? And if so, why does he _hear _them, if it's an _inner _conversation? And gunshots?

Is someone shooting at Raven? And if they are, why the freak aren't the gunshots loud as hell?

No answer.

He jabbed his fingers across the small pad in front of him, entering in the emergency breach code. Her door slid open with a 'woosh', and he barged in, unannounced, and completely rude.

"Rave-"

…Wha...what?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_This is completely unedited so, I apologize for that. I'm a lazy procrastinator :/_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my supposed 'oneshot'. I suppose it's a...uh, 'twoshot'? Guess I can roll with that. I just wanted to give you guys the opportunity to guess what her secret is. I swear to you, you will NEVER crack it, but if you can...you get a GIANT ass cookie :D_

_Extra-_

_Visit my profile to see why it's important to check my blog before checking my fan fiction account for updates._

_Cheers, from Phoenix._


	2. Final Chapter

Wha...what?

What the hell? What the crapping hell!

The sight before me was the literal definition of insane. Grab your dictionary, scroll through it until you locate the word 'insane', and you'll see this!

What Raven was doing wasn't necessarily bad, but...holy hell.

"R...Rae? Raven," Raven froze in her actions, her body going motionless. Her head slowly turned to me, her violet waves curtaining her eyes, which were filled with shock.

"Uh..."

…...

"Hi," Well that was blunt.

"Yeah. Hi. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, What the hell is this?" I wave my arms exaggeratedly around me, motioning vigorously toward the objects a few feet in front of her bed.

"Oh. This? Ah, it's nothing. Completely pointless," her dark monotone shielded the emotion in her voice. It hid her secret. It wasn't a life-or-death secret, but it's just the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed in my years. I suppose I defy logic.

I can fight a morbidly obese dude with a TV remote. I can fight a snarky, cocky, annoying douchey thief that has a crap ton of time on his hands. Hell, I can, and _have _gone up against an insane psychopath that forced me into being his apprentice, patronized and manipulated Raven, and made our daily lives a living hell.

And I can't handle _this?_

I inhaled deeply, taking in large, soothing breaths, though they had little to know effect, as I take in the atmosphere around me.

Raven. TV on. Holding a freaking _video game controller_. Playing Left 4 Dead...uhm, _what?_

Am I even in Titans Tower anymore?

Is this some whacky dream? Did Raven send me to an alternate dimension for reasons unknown? Seriously, what?

"Raven. What the freaking hell? Seriously!"

"What's your problem, Robin? It's not the end of the world. Hell, we've _experienced_ the end of the world in the past. What's so strange about _this?_" Raven mutters with a glare as she holds up the black Xbox controller in indication.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the world but..come on, Rae. You gotta admit this is weird for you."

She paused, before nodding in defeat. She scooted back, pressing her back against her darkened headboard, before gently patting the space next to her, summoning me over to her.

I complied.

"You're correct. It _is _weird for me. But _you _have to admit something. I'm weird myself. So embracing inner weirdness shouldn't seem all that...weird." Raven's eyebrows furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, thinking at how sloppy her sentence sounded.

I chuckle lightly at the expression, before grabbing a second controller from her end table. I enabled split-screen, reset the lobby, and I chose my character.

I glance over my side, and notice her staring deeply at me. "What?" I ask nonchalantly. "What are you..?"

"What? This?" I hold the second remote up to her.

"I like Left 4 Dead,"

"Uh...all right," Raven wasn't very pleased with my answer, but she'd just have to accept it. From the corner of my eye, I see her grip her remote, select a character, and start the game.

"Why?" I ask with no explanation, as we stare uninterested at the loading screen.

'Curing the infection...one bullet at a time.' I chuckle inwardly at their catchy slogan. It's almost as epic as, 'You must be this tall...to die!'

"Hmm? Why what? Why Bill? Because he's the single most badass person in the game."

"No, not that. Why play video games?" I ask, looking her dead in the eye. I never realized how much color they held. Yes, they were abnormal. Rather large, rounded, and a very unusual color, but...I've just never been so up close to her before. Close enough to see her eyes so clearly.

"It's just..my way of dealing."

Dealing...dealing with what? Malchior? The end of the world? Both of those little dilemmas have been eliminated already.

"Dealing? Dealing with what?"

This time, it was her that stared me in the eye, refusing to break the lock at all costs. She even ignored the intro to the start of the campaign, as if the TV was on mute.

"The aftermath," She plainly, before turning her head around, directing all of her attention on the game. I reluctantly turn as well, and select my weapon.

"The aftermath of..?" I press,

"...Just things."

"Like what Raven? Quit beating around the bush and just tell me." I see her shake her head, the scent of roses wash over me as her hair sways gently at the movement.

"It's not really any of your business Robin. Butt out,"

The thought of 'butting out' angered me so greatly. My grip tightened around the controller, and my eyes narrowed behind my mask.

"Raven," my voice was a bit harsher than intended. Not with anger towards her, but her foolish words. But she was Raven. She wouldn't be phased by a sour tone of voice.

"You're my best friend. My family...you're my sister. I love you, and care about you, and everything you do. So yeah, I think it's my business," I say fiercely, but sincerely at the same time.

Raven remained silent for a long while. We had already completed the first map. Some how, I ended up with only 5 health by the time we've finished. Raven has a thing with friendly fire. I could have sworn she's been doing it on purpose.

I mean really. How do you miss your target, and say the person got into your line of fire, when you are more than certain you were far off to the side. It's uncanny.

Once we got to the loading screen, Raven had placed her controller down, turned her torso to face me, and stared at me.

"I'm sorry. Robin." She says blankly, her eyes drooping slightly. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you care for me. And you do have a right to know what's going on with me...to some extent. I'm just...I'm sorry," her head bowed, and she let out a quiet sigh.

_Oh, little bird._

"Rae," I raise my arm, and wrap it tightly around her shoulders, tugging her toward me. She exhaled a large breath, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself over this, all right? I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"I didn't, honestly, I swear-"

"And I believe you. So there's no reason to get all teary eyed over it," Raven wiped her single tear away with haste. She hadn't realized I noticed it. I'm Robin. I notice everything...except the fact that Raven plays video games. But other than that, I notice everything!

"Stupid tear ducts," she mutters lowly. "Heh heh," I chuckle genuinely at her little remark.

Not many people would realize this about Raven, but she's actually very, very sensitive. She just does a remarkable job at hiding it. In public.

But when she's all by her lonesome, she's even more fragile than she usually is. She's open to her emotions, because no one is around to ridicule her, or make her feel low...

Or make her feel as if she was out of control. I stop myself before my mind could flicker back to Terra, and the night Raven told me what she had said to her.

"I'm sorry," she wiped away another tear.

"I shouldn't have started crying over something so pointless. It was an accident,"

"Raven, you can always cry when I'm around. There's absolutely no need to be embarrassed about. You'll always be my little sister. My little bird."

Raven smiled; Well, a Raven smile. A very small, unnoticeable tug at the corners of her mouth. But hell, that's definitely still a smile.

"Now, c'mon. Let's finish our game,"

-A series of nail-gun-like gunshots, epic character dialog, screeching hunters, wheezing smokers, blurping boomers, roaring tanks, sobbing witches, later-

A large tank summoned within the darkness of the sewers. Raven threw a molotov, but it was a futile effort. The tank put himself out by galloping through a small puddle of sewer water.

Raven was on 19 HP, and was limping backward for dear life, sniping as quickly as possible at the tank's body.

Raven's steps were meaningless as the tank advanced on her, incapacitating her in one hit.

He continued pounding her to the ground with his large, burly fists, completely ignoring the rest of us.

3 hits later, she had died.

"Yeah, pick on me while I'm on the ground, you big slut!"

. . . .

..._Raven trash talks?_

And another string of questions shall begin.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_I am completely unsatisfied with this final chapter! UNSATISFIED! I found it rather repulsive :(Which saddens me, since this is my very first project I've uploaded here. I wanted it to be good :(_

_Makes me wanna eat my heart out. (Don't ask)_

_It isn't fair. But oh well, maybe SOMEONE will like it._

_Thank you for viewing my very first project in ages, I hope you enjoyed despite the poorly written ending._

_NOTE: This was uploded days earlier on my blog. Sucks for the poor chumps who didn't check my profile first, eh? :D_

_Sorry ;(_


End file.
